Can i?
by love-is-just
Summary: a TATE fan fic where Kate has to learn to trust Tony, lotsa more chapters coming up R&R pleaz p.s twilight never happened.
1. can i really

Can i trust you?

Kate wiped tears from her face, walking steadily up the steps of the bullpen. She walked into the elevator, leaning against wall as the doors closed.

Kate lifted her hand to her cheek and winced at the pain of her touch where Daniel had hit her. The thought of him caused the rage she had just pushed down to rise up again, Kate stormed angrily out of the elevator and headed towards her desk, landing heavily onto her chair. Her eyes sparked rage, and Kate had a sudden impulse to hit something.

A crash in the kitchen made her jump, she got up and pulled her gun from her holster, tucked into the back of her dress. Steadily and swiftly Kate made her way to the back of the kitchen, she stood just outside the ajar door,then went to open it. wrong move. Just before her hand reached the handle the door swung open, hitting Kate straight in the face.

"aaaaaghh!" Kate screamed as she was sent sprawling to the floor. She writhed in agony as a shocked Tony dropped his midnight snack. "Kate?" he said as his sandwhich rolled around and under various desks.

He bent down and grabbed hold of Kate, leaning her on himself as he pulled her up onto a chair. "Kate, what are you doing here?" he asked Kate eyed him evilly, "i could ask YOU the same thing" she shot back. Tony looked around and found what he was looking for, he grabbed a box of tissues and pulled three out, handing them to Kate.

She snatched them away, tipping her head back and holding them up to her furiously bleeding nose. Tony took a stp back to reality and looked at Kate, she had on a halter-neck dress, black and short. He swallowed and raised his eyes to her face, astonished to see mascara lines where tears must have come.

"Kate, are you o.k?" he asked. If looks could kill Tony would be a pile of ashes right now. "Do i look o.k to you DiNozzo?" she retorted, she was about to yell something else at him when she saw the hurt look on his face.

Kate sighed and removed the tissues from her face, then grabbed three more from the box. "Look, im sorry, i just, i had a bad night" Tony shrugged, "well you did get hit in the face with a door" then flashed her a cheeky grin. Kate smiled weakly, the bottle of wine she and Daniel had shared earlier was starting to slow down her senses.

Tony's face filled with concern as he noticed the newly-forming bruise on Kate's cheek, He leant over and gently touched it. Kate wince, "sorry" said Tony. "It's fine".

"Kate" Tony said "the door didn't do this to you" Kate looked up into his eyes, his hand still on her cheek.

"When you said you had a bad night, you didn't mention why" he said. Kate looked down, not daring to trust what she'd say if she looked into his eyes.

"C'mon Katie, please, tell me, you can trust me" he said. Kate smiled bitterly "can i?" she answered. She instantly regretted it the moment she said it.

Hurt registered in Tony's eyes and he pulled away his hand, stepping away from her. He swallowed and looked down, not daring himself to look into her eyes. Not trusting that his voice would come out normally.

"_i guess she couldn't trust me" _Tony thought "_not old skirt chasing Tony"_

"Tony, im sorry, i didn't mean that." Kate said. Tony looked up into Kate's beautiful eyes, they bore into him like a laser, and Tony felt them cutting right through him. Through the obnoxiouness, rude, immaturity that he showed on a daily basis. Down to his inner core, where his most secret feelings lay for him to realise they were there.

Tony smiled weakly, as Kate had seconds before, "i gotta go" he grunted and picked up his jacket, heading towards the elevator. "see you tomorrow" he said.

"Wait" Kate said. She got up, and jogged as fast as she could in stiletto's towards him. She grabbed his arm and turned him around, he looked down, avoiding Kate's eyes. "Tony, you know i trust you, i trust you everyday. With my life"

Tony breathed out slowly. It was hard for him to think with Kate standing so close to him, he plucked up the courage to look in Kate's eyes, feeling consumed in thenever-ending depth of them. "Do you trust me Tony?" Kate whispered, edging closer, filling in the short gap between them.

Tony swallowed and filled in the rest of the space, before he chickened out. Their lips connecting, Kate's knee's almost gave way underneath her, she steadied herself on Tony, as the kiss deepened, he wrapped his arms around he waist, their bodies pressing together, when both their lungs screamed with lack of air they broke away, leaning on each others foreheads, filling their lungs with much needed oxygen.

"Tony..." Kate whispered. he looked up at her, recovering from their kiss. "That was" Kate couldnt answer, Tony's lips connected with her's once again.

oooooooooow! what do ya think? its my first fan fic in two years so im a bit rusty. reveiws very highly apreciated.

you know what to do, click that little 'go' button, c'mon, you know you want to


	2. you said so

okay, i ended the first chapter crapily, so im trying to make up for it by making this chapter extra good, enjoy. p.s to all the people who thought i was rude by saying ' no reveiws no chapters' obviously i was going to write more, i couldnt just leave the story hanging, sheesh i just wrote it jokingly.

Kate pulled away, breathing heavily from lack of air, Tony's arms still around her waist.

"God ive wanted to do that for ages" whispered Tony. Kate smiled, "me too".

Tony looked down into Kates beautiful chestnut eyes, '_the windows to the soul' _Tony thought.

He didnt need to look at her eyes to see her soul, he already knew what kind of person Kate was.

Caring, loving, strong, independant. Tony remembered his question earlier.

"Kate?" Tony asked. "mmm?'

"How did you get that bruise on your cheek?" Tony felt Kate's body stiffen, she looked down, but Tony gently pushed it up with his hand.

"Please Kate, you said you trusted me" whispered Tony

Kate sighed, lifting her hand to his face, "ill tell you" she said while caressing his cheek, "but you have to promise not to get over reactive".

"i promise"

Kate broke free from Tony, sitting down in a chair.

"I was at a, boyf-" Kate stopped herself when seeing Tony's face. "EX-boyfriends house, and he got emotional when i said we souldnt see each other anymore."

Tony felt his heart beating faster, a rage swelling inside of him, threatening to erupt.

_'How dare someone hurt Kate. His Kate.' _thought Tony.

He leant on a desk and squeezed the edge so hard his knuckled turned white.

"I'll kill him" Tony mumbled darkly

Kate, seeing Tony so distressed, went over and grabbed his hand.

"Please Tony, you promised" she said.

Tony looked at her, and his rage subsided.

He felt a need to protect Kate, from whoever hurt her and from the world.

Kate was a stong woman, the strongest he's ever known.

But deep inside he saw that there was a side of Kate that was just as weak and defenceless as everybody else.

Tony had that side too.

Buried deep inside him. So hidden it was almost inpenertrable.

But Kate had penertrated it. Gotten through the layers of defence surrounding his heart.

Tony sighed and squezed Kates hand in a way that said 'i know'.

"Do you wanna come back to my place?" Tony asked

"Yes" Kate answered "i dont really feel like being alone tonight".

With that they both got their things together and headed into the elevator.

Not knowing Abby stood speechless in front of the t.v connected to the security camera's, too shocked at what she had just saw to move.

"Kate _so _better tell me everything tomorrow or im not talking to her for a week" Abby thought aloud


	3. Katie, i love you

Sorry my chapters are so short, its the only way i know how to write them. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Enjoy.

Tony pulled up at the front of his apartment. Looking over he saw Kate had fallen asleep.

_god she looks like an ang_e_l when she sleeps _thought Tony

_my angel_ Tony smiled.

He got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side, the door.

"Kate?" Tony said, Kate stirred and opened her eyes, looking around.

Kates first step out of the car was a wobbly one, so Tony helped her up to her arpartment.

They got in and Kate was surprised to find it was actually clean.

There was a bookcase filled with movies, hundreds of them, and a wide screen t.v.

"Do you want anything before you go to bed?" Tony asked

Kate shook her head "just tell me where the bathroom is" she said

"down the hall, first left, through the bedroom".

Kate made her way to the bedroom, where lay a king size bed.

_for all his little bimbo's _Kate thought

_no, not anymore, for Tony and herself._

Tony entered the bedroom, hearing the sound of a shower running, changed into a white singlet and his boxers, then got into bed.

15 mintutes later Kate emerged with a towel wrapped around her, searching through Tony's drawers for clothing.

"3rd draw down" Tony said

Kate smiled, "i thought you were asleep"

she quickly changed and climbed in bed, snuggling up close to Tony.

She could feel the warmth of him through her clothes.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer

Tony was so close to Kate he could smell the the shampoo in her hair

_my shampoo._

"Kate?" Tony said

"Yeah Tony?" Kate answered

_could i tell her? _thought Tony

_tell her how much i really loved her?_

_how ive loved her since the day i met her?_

_how if something ever happened to her his whole life would lose all meaning?_

"Goodninght Kate" said Tony

kate felt there was something else left unsaid, but was too tired to ask what it was.

instead she replied "'goodninght Tony" and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Tony however lay awake for a few more minutes, thinkiing about how lucky he was.

_I cant beleive Kate Todd is here, with me, in my bed._

Tony pulled Kate closer, whipsering quitely in her ear

"Katie, i love you".


	4. the morning after

Woot, 4th chapter and up. Kinda rambling on cos i cant think of what to do next. Another short chapter, sorry. Enjoy

Disclaimer: i dont own NCIS but i own this story and the power to make whatever i want happen.

Tony woke, trying to catch the memories of his dream that was slipping away with the night.

He opened his eyes, squinting as the sun crept through the cracks in his blinds.

As his eyes ajusted to the light, memories of the previous night came flooding back.

Kate storming into the bullpen, him hitting her with the door, accidentally of course, him kissing her, and Kate...

Tony looked over at the sleeping figure next to him, sleeping in his bed.

Tony smiled and brushed a stray piece of her hair out of her eyes.

_god she looks so beautiful _Tony thought.

He looked over at his alarm clock, _6:24 am_

Sighing Tony got up, making his way to the kitchen.

Kate woke to delicious smells wafting through the open bedroom door.

She got up, making her way to the kitchen.

Tony looked up to see Kate, marvelling at all the food on the table.

"I didnt know what you liked, so i cooked everything" Tony said.

Kate smiled, before her lay plates of every breakfast she could think of. Scrambled eggs, french toast, bacon, muffins, cereal, toast.

Not to mention the jug of orange juice that wobbled dangerously close to the edge of the table.

"You made all this for me?" Kate asked.

Tony blushed and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I did, but you deserve more then i could ever make" he said whilst caressing her cheek.

_Did he just really say that? _thought Kate

She looked up into his hazel eyes and smiled. Loving the feel of his arms safely around her, his chest pressed against her, his lips so close...

Kate put her lips gently to his, a jolt of excitement running through her.

Tony pulled her closer as the kiss deepened, their tongues entwined. Tony could feel every part of her, every curve of her body.

They broke off, as Kate rested her head on his shoulder, and he rested his head on hers.

"God Kate" Tony whispered "you make me feel so, alive"

Kate lifted her head and kissed him softly.

"Thats exactly how i feel" she said.

They both sat down, enjoying their breakfast and each others company. Both glancing up every now and then to make sure this perfect reality wasnt a dream.

Did ya like it? dont lie i know u did. More chapters coming once i figure out some sort of storyline. Suggestions for what happens next always welcome. Preferably something dramatic. R&R please


End file.
